


Tikki's got a gIANT YOU KNOW WHAT AND SHE KNOWS HOW TO USE IT

by Octolad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolad/pseuds/Octolad
Summary: Tikki's got it going on.Also I forget what gender it is so i'm going to put her as a man oK?COOL. LETS DO THIS.





	Tikki's got a gIANT YOU KNOW WHAT AND SHE KNOWS HOW TO USE IT

Marinette jumps as she feels Tikki's strong arms wrap around her waist. He turns her around. Her breathing shortens as she meets his eyes, his violet stare lingers on her lips. What was he doing? No. What was  _she_  doing?

"You have five seconds to leave." His tone demands as his eyes settle on hers. He starts to count.

She interrupts him at  _three_. "And if I don’t?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"You know what I’ll do."

Marinette’s disposition quivers from his answer. She does know what he’ll do, and  _oh_ , she’s  _starved_. 

She can’t believe she’s doing this, but she whispers, "Then do it."

The mutant ladybug thing scoops her up as he pulls herself feverishly towards his mouth. He swiftly guides her to his bed once again. She groans as she lets his tongue in, her body pulses at his touch. She hears him unzip his jacket. Her eyes sparkle when they set on his finely sculpted figure. Her body’s lit aflame as his chiseled frame tops her, his hands wander to her waistband. She allows him to glide her shorts to her feet as she kicks them off, allowing only her underwear to remain. His short stubby fingers slips past the fabric, making its way to her sweet spot; she tenses in approval. Her smile grows wide as her brows relax. Waves of satisfaction fill her being as he plays with her, as another stray finger gently slips inside her. She reels as he fingers work his magic.

Marinette gasps, "H-How?"

"Ssh." He speaks softly as he revels in her approval.

Soft breaths escape her lips as she closes her eyes. Suddenly, he stops, as he examines her dark lace underwear.

"May I rid you of these?"

She nods, giving her blessing. The silk fabric glides down her smooth leg as the mutant ladybug thing takes it upon himself to fling them to the ground.

"Judging by the quality of your… shall I say undergarments, I should have figured you were high bred."

"S-shut up." She pants, forcing his hand back in between her legs. "Keep going."

A deep laugh rolls from his throat as he complies with her order. His fingers glide upwards as Marinette hitches. 

 _It's. So. Hot._  

Her whimpers are not lost on her mutant ladybug companion. Her eyes are closed; she doesn’t see the gratification on his face.  _How does he know to stroke her there_? Her breaths quicken as the tremors grow stronger. The dark haired teen feels herself tense, as her back arches.

"I-I!" She doesn’t finish before the room echoes with the sound of her satisfaction. Marinette's eyes glaze in gratification as she breathes sweet relief. Her mouth is captured by the man with the short, wondrous fingers.

"I told you I was good." He whispers on her lips. He strokes her leg before he says, "Now let’s see how good you are." She nods, albeit breathless from their previous encounter. 

Excitement fills her gut as he pulls her legs forward. She hears the sound of his pants unzip. A pleasing sensation makes it up her legs as he readies himself for her. She can’t look; or she may find her logic may step in and prevent it. She feels her hips raise as her legs rest against him. With one stroke of his hips, he settles himself into her.

A moan surfaces as he arches his head up; his jawline in plain sight. He struggles to keep himself composed; a pleasing switch to witness. She’d tease him, but his rhythmic thrusts keep her from interfering. His hands cling to her waist as he bites his lip. God, if Adrien was right about one thing… mutant creatures were amazing in the sack. Her thoughts break, her core sensitive from her previous release. His arousal knows where to glide, hitch, stop. She clasps his sheets as he bends down to explore her mouth. He clutches her with both hands as their lips devour each other. His long tongue savors her own. She feels herself moisten against his skin as she clings to him. His movements become quick and sudden as he tenses; she takes in his warm release. Sweat drips from his face, gliding down his neck as his eyes sparkle in satisfaction.

He’s unable to speak. To be fair, neither can she. The pair hold position and savour the experience.

She’s never had a partner  _this_  good.

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHH!


End file.
